20 years 2pHetalia
by Yosenpaia
Summary: Luciano sees his life turn back from his 20 years. /One-shot Human!AU/ Sad-Drama about Luciano Vargas


_**Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia or 2pHetalia belong to me.**_

 _ **Summary: Luciano sees his life turn back from his 20 years**_

 _ **Warnings: Profanities, violence, alcoholism, drug addiction, domestic abuse ...**_

 _ **Author's Note: HumanAU! It's based on a monologue that I found on youtube (Sorry but I didn't found it ;-;)PD:**_ _ **English is not my native language, so please excuse me if you see any fault or failure uwu**_

* * *

 _20 years_

I've been called the hospital.

Apparently my grandfather had a car accident in the early morning.

He had ten times more of alcohol than is permitted in the blood; he ran over some youths guys who were celebrating a party.

After three hours the nurses lost their pulse, and I wonder...

The life of who passed before his eyes...?

Looking old albums, rewinding VHS tapes...

I didn't cry.

 _19 years_

Flavio texted me, he wants to see me.

How will he react?

Besides, I've got a new floor.

Lutz and Kuro have helped me to pay ...

They are good friends.

 _18 years_

I left home; just the day of my birthday.

Kuro has offered me to stay with him in his apartment, as long as helping in the house.

I accepted without thinking.

 _17 years_

My mother committed suicide yesterday.

Perhaps she could not bear the thought of my father sentenced to lethal injection for the murder of five young girls.

About that, I can't say that surprises me.

 _16 years_

My body hurts...

Father is drinking alcohol... Again

I have to hide the vodka other time.

Oh, by the way...

Flavio is gone.

Yes, I've seen those tickets of a fly to Spain in his nightstand... Without return.

I think he will live with his Spanish lover, that guy with the name of menstruation, you know... ¿Andrés*?

He didn't fired...

But I'm happy for him.

 _15 years_

I have concluded that my father drank again ...

Perhaps because he discovered I was gay when he saw me with Lutz on the bed...

He should think that if he see everything else blurry, he will see me straight.

I have a scar.

 _14 years_

I started to do my homework at Starbucks.

The usual waiter is Japanese and is called Kuro.

He's a little asshole and grumpy, but it's good guy.

...Hah.

I have more personal conversations with the waiter than with my own family.

 _13 years_

It's Christmas already!

I've always loved this time, with presents and typical food of Italy; the family gathers to laugh and tell funny stories of our childhood ...

My younger brother and my father were in the habit of exchanging presents at midnight.

This year they exchanged lines of cocaine.

My mother didn't go to mass.

 _12 years_

My mother begins to make breakfast and we eat as if we hadn't lost our appetite.

 _12 years_

I blame myself.

 _12 years_

My brother blames everything else.

 _12 years_

My mother blames the dog.

 _12 years..._

Sunday football game; my father burst into the room like an avalanche, gathering speed and shouts as volume rises ...

Boxes, picture frames, books ...

Collapsing... falling...

I find his Alcoholics Anonymous plate above the kitchen table.

 _11 years_

My father has been abstemious for about 7 or 8 years old, I don't know ...

All I know is that we don't talk about it.

 _10 years_

My mother says that the meetings of my father and my grandfather are alcoholics anonymous ...

He asks me if I know what that means...

I don't know, but I come back seat and I play with Flav's hair.

Now it's blond and soft.

It's so fun to play with my big brother!

 _9 years_

My parents never drink wine at family gatherings...

I don't understand why, all my uncles and aunts do.

I get distracted with television and I forget to ask why.

 _8 years..._

 _7 years..._

 _6 years_

I want to be like Superman!

Or as my father, is the practically the same!

 _5 years..._

 _4 years..._

 _3 years_

I had a nightmare...

Which I have always, a giant monster made by pasta is coming for me, so I get up with my hands shaking, with my teddy bear in my hands to Flavio's room to calm down.

I stop for a moment.

Dad is standing in underwear overshadowing the light of the refrigerator.

He takes a bottle up with his hands and takes it to his lips ...

 _Two years..._

 _One year..._

 _Zero._

I wonder if when my mother was pregnant with me, waited, like many other mothers do; that his young son will grow up to be righteous and courageous...

As...

His father.

* * *

 _*Andrés: Is a joke about 2p Spain's fanon name, because in Spanish countries the period of mentruation is called like that uwu_


End file.
